


Because I said so

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Лето 2013.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./John H. Lee, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 2013-2016 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Because I said so

Сынхену нравится, как он выглядит.  
В зеркале у него спокойные глаза, уверенный поворот головы и расправленные плечи, на которых рубашка в мелкую клеточку сидит как влитая. Он собирается надеть поверх еще и свитер, но сама рубашка тоже ему нравится, ей уже сто лет, и примерно столько же он не доставал ее из гардероба. К ней отлично подойдут широкие темные очки с тонкой оправой, а к джинсам и свитеру отлично подойдут черные лаковые туфли, и Сынхену нравится мысль, что к этому комплекту не нужно подбирать украшения.  
Вообще-то было время, когда он таскал их в удовольствие, а не в обязаловку, ко многим успевая прикипеть душой, и они были связаны с людьми, эмоциями и периодами его жизни. Периоды заканчивались, он переставал носить кольца, фенечки или браслеты, но некоторые из них помнил до сих пор – вычурные или строго-элегантные, яркие или совсем простые. Широкая красно-желтая фенечка, в которой ему разрешили сниматься в IRIS, или тяжелое массивное кольцо сразу на два пальца, в котором не разрешили. Их было так много, они были красивые или не очень, в его вкусе или не совсем, но в любом случае все они остались в прошлом. И это Сынхену нравится тоже. Он может захотеть надеть что-то на пальцы или на запястье, а может не захотеть, и стилист больше не будет стоять над душой, держа в руке коробку с бижутерией. А может, и будет – если Сынхен захочет.  
Ему нравится свобода.  
Она пришла к нему, когда он перестал ее просить, устал, согласился, что свободы больше никогда не будет, и приноровился жить с этим знанием. Научился делать свою работу в охотку, любить ее и не представлять, какой могла быть его другая жизнь, если бы в ней свобода была. Она и не была ему особенно нужна, он научился видеть ее в окружающем, каждый день, в той самой любви к своей работе, которая случилась совсем не сразу и досталась, может быть, сложнее чего бы то ни было, что доставалось Сынхену в жизни. Но теперь, когда дырки в ушах зарастают – пусть Сынхен и знает, что совсем они не зарастут никогда – он не хочет отдавать свободу обратно. Ему слишком нравится, какая она на вкус.

Джон говорит об этом с саджаннимом, когда наступает удобный момент – или, может быть, он не ждет никаких удобных моментов, но просто везет Сынхена в YG. Сынхен не знает, как проходит их разговор, он не волнуется и не загадывает наперед, пока сидит в холле на диване, раздвинув ноги и приложив костяшки пальцев к губам. Он просто ждет, когда они закончат – разговор длится долго, и саджанним после него выглядит усталым, он пожимает Сынхену руку и хлопает по плечу.  
– Ты доволен? – мягко спрашивает у него хен по дороге домой, накрывая его ладонь своей. Джон – или Джехан, Сынхену гораздо больше нравится его корейское имя – улыбается ясно и красиво, в полумраке автомобиля стекла его очков блестят, а под ними блестят его глаза.  
– Да, – просто отвечает Сынхен, склоняя голову и отворачиваясь к окну.  
Ему немного неудобно перед менеджер-хеном, они были хорошими друзьями, и, вероятно, тот расстроится, когда саджанним позовет его в кабинет и объяснит, что пока он больше не будет Сынхену менеджером. Ему найдут какую-то другую работу, он отличный специалист и без Сынхена не пропадет, но, думает Сынхен, нужно будет обязательно позвонить ему, когда они с Джехан-хеном доедут домой. Или вечером.  
Или когда-нибудь.  
Водитель смотрит на них в зеркало заднего вида, и Сынхен уверен, что он знает, что они держатся за руки. Взгляд быстрый, холодный и пресный, точно такой же, как у телохранителей, приставленных к нему хеном. Все они смотрят с профессиональным безразличием, которое у них в крови: Сынхену кажется, что с таким они должны были родиться и глядеть на мать из колыбели так же сухо и сдержанно. Это не отменяет того, о чем они говорят между собой, того, что они говорят о Сынхене. «Мальчик, который спит с боссом» – так они его называют.  
Но Сынхену не стыдно.

Ему было стыдно когда-то в самый первый раз, когда хен одной рукой крепко держал его за поясницу, а другой – за член, и двигал головой вверх и вниз быстро-быстро. Было стыдно, проспавшись, уезжать от него к себе и вспоминать, как это случилось. Как он кончил ему в рот, думая о том, что делать этого никак не следовало, потому что не следовало кончать в рот своему режиссеру. Но тогда не следовало в рот и давать… рассуждения спотыкались и начинались заново с того же места, и за неспособность трезво подумать Сынхену тоже было стыдно. Он закрывал глаза и еле слышно шипел сквозь зубы, но ощущение чужого рта на себе не желало его оставлять. Джехан сделал с ним это совсем не так, как делал Джиен, это было необычно и непривычно, по-другому, по-новому. Новизна была неестественной и смущающей, но она была приятной, обволакивающей тесно, нежно и жарко. А еще ему было стыдно вспоминать, что хен ему говорил, и как он на него смотрел, – стыдно и тоже ошеломляюще приятно, до горящих щек и ушей, до крови, снова неостановимо приливающей между ног. Когда они встретились в следующий раз, не поменялось ничего. Хен смотрел, говорил и трогал точно так же, и Сынхен послушно сползал ниже на диване, расставляя колени, загипнотизированный уверенным, спокойным, горячим обожанием в темных глазах.  
А потом ему перестало быть стыдно. Сразу перед всеми – перед водителями и охранниками. Перед друзьями. Перед чужими.  
Сынхен представляет, что хен говорит тем, кого выбирает ходить за Сынхеном тенями и, в случае чего, быть готовыми за Сынхена сдохнуть.  
– Если хоть волос упадет с его головы, – предупреждает он их высоким ясным голосом, – вы будете жрать землю в Северной Корее. Вы сгниете там, и дома никто не осмелится вспоминать ваше имя. Потому что я так сказал.  
Вряд ли сдохнуть за Сынхена этих людей вдохновляет перспектива жрать землю в Северной Корее. Их вдохновляет высокий ясный голос, и Сынхен понимает, почему.  
Может быть, ему не стыдно именно из-за этого. А может быть, еще из-за того, что обожание во взгляде хена в тот первый раз, когда Сынхен разрешает заняться с собой сексом, заметно сильнее.  
Ему не становится стыдно даже в тот момент, когда он осознает, что многие их знакомые знают про них. Может быть, это случается тогда, когда он выходит из спальни хена сонный, лохматый, в футболке и пижамных штанах. Может быть, это случается позже, вечером, когда хен приобнимает его при всех, и это совсем чуть-чуть, но отличается от того, как могли бы обнимать донсена. Сынхен видит это во всего на мгновение застывших глазах Сан У, во всего на секунду съехавшей улыбке, которую Сан У сразу же возвращает на место. Но он понимает, и, когда через пару дней они идут на вечеринку к Луи Виттону, Сынхен чувствует, что Сан У их не одобряет. Что для Сан У это дико, неправильно, что он уже не улыбается рядом с ним так легко и тепло, как улыбался раньше. Что, может быть, если бы это было возможно, Сан У с удовольствием об этом с Джеханом поговорил, или даже набил бы ему морду – классически, «по понятиям». Но это невозможно, и Сынхену слегка жалко Сан У-хена, и хочется ему чем-то помочь, только это тоже невозможно – ничего нельзя объяснить или показать.

Когда-то Сынхен думал о том, что было бы, если бы все узнали подобное о Джиене. Хватило ли бы тому уверенности заявить – да, мне нравится, когда меня трахают в задницу. Теперь Сынхен думает об этом же, только по отношению к себе. Ему нравится, когда его трахают в задницу; собственно, ему понравилось еще с самого первого раза, сто лет назад, когда это сделал Джиен. Не то чтобы Сынхен хочет или считает себя готовым выйти и заявить впрямую на всю страну - эй, а вы знаете, мне нравится, когда меня трахают в задницу. Но вообще-то Сынхену фиолетово, что конкретно кто по этому поводу подумает, если он вдруг решит так сказать.  
Он пытается говорить об этом с Джехан-хеном.  
– Мои фанаты скажут про меня... – он начинает и запинается, покачивая бокал, который держит в пальцах, за ножку. – Ты можешь сам предположить, что они скажут.  
Хен смотрит на него, улыбаясь.  
– И что, ты будешь подтирать им сопельки? – спрашивает он в ответ. Сынхен задумывается – и соглашается сам с собой, что нет, не будет. А с этой мыслью все оказывается неожиданно просто.  
Все очень просто, когда Джехан раздевает его в спальне, неподвижного под быстрыми прикосновениями твердых рук. Когда он укладывает его на постель, и Сынхен ложится на живот, разводя ноги. Скользкое атласное покрывало холодит голую кожу, и Сынхен разглаживает пальцами глубокую длинную складку на плотной ткани.  
– Приподними бедра, – говорит ему Джехан, и Сынхен прогибается в пояснице. Это случается днем, когда в комнате жарко даже с кондиционированным воздухом, потому что солнце все равно накаляет стекла с обратной стороны. Сынхен трется о покрывало собой и предвкушает, как лоб у него намокнет от пота, и его он тоже станет вытирать о кипенно-белый атлас.  
– Вот так, да, – выдыхает хен, гладя его по спине, по ногам, медленно и тяжело. Он прикасается к нему между ягодиц пальцем, смоченным слюной, и Сынхен прикрывает глаза. Хен дотрагивается мягко, другой рукой придерживая Сынхена за плечо, и дыхание учащается у обоих. Джехан долго смотрит на него, а потом наклоняется и целует – спину, ягодицы, сжимает ладонями и целует, и почти сразу же трогает языком прямо там, между, а Сынхен опускает голову на руки. Хен не щадит ни себя, ни его, прикосновения горячие и влажные, их невыносимо много – хен хочет, чтобы Сынхен еще выше приподнимал бедра в такт его движениям, и Сынхен слушается.  
Он слушается хена и тогда, когда тот отстраняется; Сынхен слышит треск надрываемой упаковки презерватива, а ему в руку вкладывают невысокий узкий тюбик.  
– Давай, покажи, как ты меня хочешь, – говорит Джехан, и Сынхен встает на колени, не поднимая голову, чтобы оставить щеку лежать на покрывале. Хен не будет трогать его, хен замрет и будет смотреть, как Сынхен растягивает себя сам. Как сначала он ставит ладонь ребром и потирается об нее, а когда этого становится мало, и он начинает гладить лишь одним пальцем, но плотнее, – как в конце каждого движения Сынхен упирает его в себя и слегка подается навстречу. Сынхен делает это одним пальцем, потом двумя, дыхание срывается, и он переставляет колени рваным случайным движением, только оттого, что не может сдержаться. И вот тогда Джехан подается к нему, прихватывает рукой под живот, чтобы обнять ладонью член и надавить.  
– Мой Сынхен хочет меня, – шепчет он Сынхену на ухо, ощупывая пальцами головку, – мой восхитительный Сынхен хочет меня, я вижу.  
Он укладывает Сынхена лицом в колени, заводит руки ему за голову и доделывает все сам. Его пальцы быстрые, они скользят легко и ловко, и у Сынхена нету сил ни на что. Ни чтобы стонать, ни чтобы двигаться, он дышит часто, шумно и ждет, когда же хен его возьмет.  
Пока Джехан двигается в нем, Сынхен так и лежит на собственных коленях – он знает, что потом будет не разогнуться, и задница у него будет приятно и больно саднить весь вечер. Но это неважно, как и многие другие вещи, когда у Сынхена кружится голова, Джехан долбится в него сзади, и неназываемое сладостное чувство дрожит в каждом уголке Сынхенова тела.  
После хен чертит длинные полосы у Сынхена на мокрой спине, обводит позвонки, а потом, когда доходит до копчика, опять трогает его между ягодиц.  
– Так приятно, – тихо признается он Сынхену, медленно погружая в него пальцы, и Сынхен улыбается. Если бы он сам делал так с Джиеном, тот бы слегка приподнимался навстречу, прикрывая глаза, он бы ластился к Сынхену, стонал тонко и еле слышно. Сынхен так не будет, он лежит неподвижно, и приятная расслабленность разливается в нем, заполняя целиком.  
Этого никогда не смогут понять охранники или водители, друзья или чужие.

Как и того, зачем на самом деле Джехан таскает его за собой везде – в том числе на серьезные разговоры, где Сынхена все считают мебелью. На таких разговорах хен смотрит тяжело и уверенно, и иногда по нему похоже, что он считает мебелью не только Сынхена. Конечно, Сынхен хорошо знает, что это не так: Джехана уважают все, но и Джехан умеет уважать тех, с кем работает.  
– Ну, и что ты понял? – спрашивает он у Сынхена после таких разговоров. Сынхен хмурит брови, кусает губу и пересказывает, последовательно и вдумчиво, наблюдая, как хен постукивает по столу указательным пальцем, глядя в сторону. Обычно хен остается довольным, и после объясняет все еще раз, подробно и долго, помогая Сынхену разобраться, если он чего-то не понимает.

Сам хен понимает про Сынхена много, очень много. Может быть, еще с тех самых пор, как они познакомились, и он разглядел в Сынхене то, почему был с ним рядом все это время, почему включил в ближний круг. Он рассказывает Сынхену, уложив его голову к себе на колени, рассказывает, зарывшись пальцами ему в волосы и перебирая осторожно, нежно. Сынхен наблюдает, как у хена двигается подбородок, пока тот смотрит невидящим взглядом куда-то перед собой, и тоже понимает про себя очень многое.

Сынхен спит с ним голым, чтобы хен мог будить его с утра, гладя по груди и животу. Не всегда хен просыпается первым, и тогда Сынхен прикидывает, что нужно одеться и, может быть, что-то сообразить для них на завтрак.  
Он вскакивает, замирает перед зеркалом, которое висит прямо рядом с кроватью, и в этом зеркале натыкается на взгляд Джехана, наблюдающего за ним с постели. Тот разглядывает его тщательно, пристально, он смотрит на ноги, на ягодицы, на спину, на руки, на грудь, на живот. Он смотрит ему между ног, где Сынхен напряжен совсем слегка, от одного только сосредоточенного восхищенного внимания, с которым взгляд хена обводит изгибы его тела.  
Джехан поднимает голову, чтобы оглядеть в зеркале еще и тяжелый разворот плотных плеч, а потом смотрит Сынхену в глаза.  
– Нехорошо прятать такое тело, – усмехается он, и Сынхену под его взглядом становится тепло.  
– Вот и Джиен все время так говорит, – невесело улыбается Сынхен в зеркало самому себе, вспоминая, как Джиен требовал, чтобы Сынхен чаще появлялся в футболке. Не без нее – в таком случае Джиен стал бы ревновать его ко всем фанатам скопом, потому что вообще-то он жуткий собственник – но хотя бы с голыми руками.  
– Иди сюда, – хен хлопает по постели рядом с собой, и Сынхен отводит взгляд от зеркала и садится.  
– Ты любишь его? – спрашивает у него хен, обнимая одной рукой и привлекая к себе.  
– Да, конечно, – улыбается Сынхен, и видит отражение этой улыбки у хена в глазах. Джехан им любуется, и Сынхен опускает ресницы.  
– Я всех люблю, но Джиен, это... – он качает головой. – Я не знаю, как объяснить. Это сложно.  
Сложностям в их отношениях с Джиеном уже очень много лет. Много лет, много страсти, много боли, ужасной и душной боли – для обоих. Вообще-то Сынхен скорее бы отгрыз собственную руку, чем сделал Джиену больно, отгрызал бы ее раз за разом, вместо того, чтобы делать ему больно. Может быть, именно поэтому прошедшей весной Сынхен сдался, и они снова стали трахаться не эпизодически, а более или менее постоянно. Он даже поехал к Джиену на концерты, в которых зарекался участвовать, поехал в качестве гостя, и в индонезийском отеле засыпал с ним в обнимку, мечтая вообще больше никогда не выпускать из рук. Может быть, именно поэтому Сынхен дошел до края, согласился, что без Джиена ему никак, буквально и вслух.  
Ничего этого невозможно объяснить, но Сынхену почему-то кажется, что Джехан-хен все равно понимает.  
– И он тебя любит?.. – спрашивает его хен, обнимая теснее и кладя ладонь Сынхену на грудь, так, чтобы сосок попал прямо в центр ладони.  
– Он?.. – Сынхен теряется. Когда-то он точно знал, что да, об этом можно было даже себя не спрашивать, в каждом движении и взгляде Джиена он видел, что это так. Но теперь, когда Сынхен вытащил из себя все, все Джиену показал, вывернулся ради Джиена наизнанку, и тот стал смотреть по-другому, Сынхен перестал знать точно.  
– Я не знаю, хен. Да, наверное, да, он не мог бы меня разлюбить...  
Слова повисают в воздухе, и Сынхен растерянно смотрит на покрывало под рукой, не зная, что дальше сказать.  
Эта мысль приходит к нему еще, домучивает последовательно и безжалостно. У него болит голова с похмелья, а глаза красные и опухшие – тоже с похмелья, а может, от долгих и душных слез. Сынхен понимает, что не выдержал. Он не помнит, как звонил Джиену, помнит только закручивающуюся пружину в груди, которая хочет разжаться от каждого вздоха Джиена в трубку. Хочет, но не разжимается.

Хен понимает все по-своему.  
– Ты скучаешь по нему? – задает он прямой вопрос, и Сынхен застывает. – Так если хочешь... я не буду против.  
– О нет, что ты. Джиен, он... – Сынхен хмурится и трет лоб, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я не буду сейчас его трогать. Ну, то есть я постараюсь.  
Он хочет постараться. Но у него не получается.

Это происходит, когда заканчивается финальный концерт мирового тура Джиена. Сынри, который всегда любил его больше всех, смотрит на Сынхена обвиняющим взглядом, покачивая головой. Сынхен отводит глаза и ничего не говорит.  
Сынхен тащит Джиена в туалет, как только от него отстают репортеры и стафф. Электрический свет режет глаза, но они долго, почти не моргая, смотрят друг на друга и молчат, а потом Джиен хватается за лацканы его пиджака. Когда его руки начинают тесными неровными движениями разглаживать Сынхену плечи, он не выдерживает. Его голова стукается об дверь над плечом Джиена, и он замирает, тяжело дыша.  
– Скажи, – начинает он и сглатывает, – что ты любишь меня.  
– Я люблю тебя, – шепотом отвечает Джиен, и Сынхен опускает ресницы длинным движением. Но под веками все равно не становится спасительно темно, потому что в туалетах Гимнастического комплекса слишком яркие лампы.  
– Скажи, что ты любишь меня, – повторяет Сынхен. Джиен пахнет остро, вкусно, и, открывая глаза, Сынхен видит только линию его скул – близко и пестро, расплывчато-нереально.  
– Я люблю тебя, – выдыхает Джиен, и Сынхен оборачивается на него чуть-чуть сильнее, прислоняясь к стене виском.  
– Скажи еще, что ты любишь меня, – он надавливает на «еще» и смотрит, как у Джиена двигается кадык.  
– Я сказал в песнях, их теперь слушает вся Корея, – лихорадочно шепчет ему Джиен, и Сынхен поводит головой, легко морщась, как от случайной и неострой зубной боли. Джиен записывал новый альбом как раз тогда, когда Сынхен после индонезийских концертов перестал ему звонить, и Сынхену совсем не хочется узнавать, что же конкретно он там наговорил. Ему придется, обязательно придется послушать хотя бы заглавную песню, которую он сегодня кусками слышал из-за кулис, но все это потом.  
– Скажи, что ты меня любишь, – говорит он, кладя руку Джиену на пояс и слушая, как тот задыхается.  
– Я люблю тебя!.. – Поясница под рукой у Сынхена тонкая, гибкая, Сынхен прижимает ладонь и ведет вниз совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Скажи, что я любимый, – просит Сынхен, и острая дрожь, пронизывающая Джиена с ног до головы, отдается ему прямо в ладонь.  
– Любимый, мой любимый, – захлебывается Джиен, – ты самый любимый на свете, никто никого так не любит, как люблю тебя я!  
Джиен боится его трогать, но руки все равно взлетают и запутываются у Сынхена в волосах. Сынхен тяжело смотрит на него сбоку, ему хочется целовать Джиена, накрыть собой, распластать на двери и прижаться к его рту губами. Прислониться к Джиену почти невозможно, Сынхен сдвигается вперед медленно, по миллиметру в несколько секунд.  
– Скажи еще.  
– Любимый, Сынхен, любимый мой, – шепчет Джиен отчаянно. Он хочет безумно, сразу всего, прикосновений, поцелуев и объятий, почти молит, его грудная клетка вздымается часто и быстро. Сынхен набирает в себя воздух одним движением, с тонким и сиплым свистом, и вжимается губами ему в висок. Джиен стонет высоко, сорванно, подставляя под губы скулу, щеку, он трется об него и почти плачет. Невозможно оказаться так близко и не поцеловать Джиена, Сынхен не сопротивляется, они прикасаются друг к другу языками и замирают. Сынхен смотрит, как Джиен прикрывает глаза, не двигается и ждет, когда Джиен станет целовать его первым, по-настоящему, так, как всегда. И, когда это наконец происходит, он обнимает Джиена, что есть силы притискивает к себе, отпускает руки гулять по его спине, чтобы поймать одной ладонью лопатку, а другую уложить поперек поясницы. Джиен выгибается, стонет и прижимается к нему бедрами, тесно обхватывая его голову, и поцелуй кажется бесконечным.  
Потом, когда их обоих немного отпускает, Сынхен отстраняется, расстегивает Джиену штаны и кладет руку на колом стоящий член. Он смотрит Джиену в лицо – у того изломаны брови, мучительная тоска в глазах, и, Сынхен знает – его подбородок подрагивает совсем слегка. Это почти незаметно, и Сынхену не нужно туда смотреть, он и так знает точно.  
– Я хочу сейчас, прямо сейчас, – бормочет Джиен, не отводя взгляда, и наклоняется, чтобы скинуть остроносые туфли, чтобы снять штаны. Он торопится и по-прежнему смотрит Сынхену в глаза, будто боится, что тот может оставить его и уйти, не сказав напоследок ни слова. Вообще-то Сынхен может, но не станет. Он еще не решил, хочет ли трахнуть Джиена вот так, в туалете, но гораздо сильнее похоже, что это будет простое и необдуманное «да», чем серьезное и взвешенное «нет», о котором он станет жалеть потом.  
Он поднимает одну ногу Джиена, чтобы огладить бедро, чтобы потрогать – в туалете нет ничего, что могло бы им пригодиться, и придется обойтись одними плевками на пальцы. Сынхен не делал так очень давно, и с удовольствием не делал бы еще столько же, сейчас он сожалеет об узком тюбике, который никто не собирается вложить ему в ладонь. Это очень приятно, когда тебя ставят на колени, позволяя не делать ничего, когда над тобой наклоняются и оглаживают скользкими пальцами, когда эти пальцы оказываются внутри. Это безнадежно и беспощадно приятно, и именно так с Сынхеном делает Джехан-хен, когда не просит показать, как Сынхен его хочет. Картинка всплывает у Сынхена в голове и лопается воздушным шариком, проткнутым иголкой. Сейчас он с Джиеном, и собирается трахать его сам, и все это совершенно неважно.  
Он плюет себе на пальцы и трогает, останавливаясь только тогда, когда осознает, что Джиена трясет. Его трясет, слезы градом льются у него из глаз, и Сынхен понимает, что не удержит его в руках, так как Джиен оказывается не способен стоять. Сынхен не может допустить, чтобы Джиен осел на пол с голыми ногами, поэтому они оседают оба, и Сынхен усаживает его к себе на колени. Он держит крепко, обнимает за ходуном ходящие плечи и стискивает зубы, одним нажатием за другим, монотонно и медленно.

В машине по дороге домой хен смотрит на него вопросительно, он видит, что Сынхен на взводе.  
– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он, хмурясь, и Сынхен вздыхает полной грудью.  
– Нет, все нормально, – ровно улыбается он и берет хена за руку.

…А теперь, когда машина вот-вот должна заехать за ним, Сынхен смотрит в зеркало.  
Они едут на премьеру очередного серьезного фильма, которому прочат серьезный же успех. Они с хеном долго и тщательно отбирают мероприятия, которые им стоит посетить, и до премьеры его следующей киноленты все эти мероприятия оценены, отсортированы и расставлены в порядке значимости. Сегодня Джехан снова поедет с ним, но, может быть, они не будут фотографироваться вместе, чтобы не смущать публику больше требуемого. Или для разнообразия.  
В зеркале у Сынхена безмятежно-чистый лоб над густыми бровями, ровный взгляд и под горло застегнутый воротник рубашки в черно-белую мелкую клеточку. Сынхену все нравится. Он поправляет манжеты и думает, что нужно будет подготовить себя к вечеру – к ночи – но этим он займется потом.  
Когда-нибудь он сможет сам кроить свою реальность, и в ней выбор отгрызть себе руку, сделать Джиену больно, или, например, сделать и то и другое, потому что он, Сынхен, так решил, будет существовать на самом деле. Он сможет выбирать сам, что угодно, по любым важным для себя причинам, тяжело и значимо ронять - я сказал.  
Он не умеет, пока он только слушает, раскрыв уши и сердце, слушает, как это получается у другого. Он верит, что сможет этому научиться – когда-нибудь.  
Хотя бы когда-нибудь.


End file.
